Kali Pertama
by ambudaff
Summary: Infantrum's Challenge Black n White. Kali pertama Severus tidak merasa marah pada dunia yang mengelilinginya


**Kali Pertama**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling

_A/N: _

_Peserta Infantrum Challenge 'Black & White'_

_Set Black, Romance-Angst_

_Penggalan Pertama: Seeking For You_

* * *

**Penggalan Pertama**

**Kali Pertama: Pada Ayunan**

_Segala sesuatu selalu ada awalnya. Kali pertama._

Kalau kau bangun dengan senyuman, maka hari itu akan berisi senyuman hingga malam tiba. Penggalan kalimat itu rasanya tak pernah mampir di telinga Severus, karena senyuman jarang mampir di wajahnya.

Memang tak pernah ada buku manual atau buku pedoman untuk orang tua, tapi biasanya orangtua diharapkan tidak bertengkar di hadapan anaknya. Rupanya harapan ini tidak pernah mampir di telinga Tobias Snape atau pasangannya Eileen Prince.

Maka percakapan yang biasa didengar Severus hanyalah percakapan dengan nada tinggi, dengan kata-kata tak layak, dengan suara keras, dengan nada saling menyalahkan ...

Ia hanya ingin menyingkir dari itu semua.

Apalagi sejak ia menemukan kenyataan: ia adalah seorang penyihir. Mum yang memberitahu. Mereka adalah penyihir-di-dunia-bukan-penyihir. Manusia bukan penyihir—Muggle—terdekat dengan mereka, celakanya adalah, ayahnya. Dan ayah tidak suka hal itu.

Ayah menganggap penyihir adalah warga kelas dua, dan kalau bisa bahkan dimusnahkan. Manusia biasa lebih terhormat dari penyihir. Kelihatannya ia mendapat kesan, ia terjebak dengan perkawinan ini. Ayah tidak suka ini. Dan pelampiasannya adalah kemarahan, setiap hari, setiap saat.

Severus menghindar setiap saat ia bisa. Di lain pihak, ia belajar tentang dunia sihir, apapun, ia lahap. Penyihir, lebih terhormat dari manusia biasa, ia berkesimpulan. Dari bisik-bisik dengan Mum, ia tahu bahwa pada bulan September di umurnya yang ke sebelas, ia akan dipanggil masuk ke sekolah sihir, Hogwarts.

Ia akan bebas dari ayah.

Sementara itu ia merasa harus sering menghilang dari pandangan ayahnya. Severus mendapat kesan, ia terjebak dalam dunia Muggle ini. Di mana-mana yang ia lihat hanyalah Muggle. Tidak ada penyihir.

Alangkah senangnya saat ia menemukan pendapatnya salah. Ada seorang penyihir di daerah sekitarnya!

Kebiasaannya menyembunyikan diri, suatu saat membawanya ke semak-semak di dekat taman bermain. Seperti biasa, ia mendengar-dengar anak-anak lain bermain-main sementara ia membaca buku-buku tentang sihir yang ia selinapkan dari koleksi rahasia Mum. Rahasia bagi ayahnya, tapi terbuka luas untuknya.

Dan ia melihatnya. Melihat anak itu. Tidak, umurnya mungkin sebaya dengannya. Perempuan. Sekitar sepuluh tahunan.

"Lily! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan terlalu tinggi, nanti kau terjatuh!" cerewet sekali suara seorang anak pada—kelihatannya—adiknya.

"Tenang saja, Tuney, dari kemarin juga aku begini, dan tidak apa-apa. Asyik, tahu!"

Severus tak tahan untuk mengintip, dan dari sela-sela daun ia melihat seorang anak perempuan berambut merah mengayunkan ayunannya tinggi sekali, terlalu tinggi untuk anak-anak, apalagi anak perempuan yang biasanya penakut.

Bukunya terlupakan.

Lily ini pasti seorang penyihir, hanya saja mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya, batin Severus, melihat cara-cara Lily mengayun, cara ia mendarat setelah mengayun tinggi, dengan selamat.

Semakin hari ia menjadi semakin sering mengamati dari semak-semak. Dan semakin lama ia semakin yakin, Lily adalah seorang penyihir. Tak tertahankan rasanya mengetahui ia bisa punya teman penyihir di dunia Muggle. Selama ini ia selalu merasa sendiri.

Hingga suatu kali ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

Keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Jelas sekali bukan?"

"Apanya yang jelas?"

"Aku tahu siapa kau."

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau ... kau seorang penyihir."

Saat itu Lily tak menghiraukannya. Atau, tertarik, tapi ia masih menurut pada tarikan kakaknya agar pergi dari situ.

Tapi beberapa hari kemudian Lily kembali, menemuinya, dan bertanya macam-macam tentang penyihir.

Severus merasa tersanjung. Ia menjawab apa yang ia bisa, mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi dari buku-buku Mum jika ia ragu.

Bagai padang pasir di hari hujan, ia menemukan penawar dahaga.

Mereka bermain bersama. Bercakap lama.

Permainan yang paling disukai Lily adalah bermain ayunan. Semakin tinggi, semakin tinggi, lalu melompat dengan berputar. Persis seperti pemain sirkus.

"Kau menggunakan sihir untuk menahan putaran tubuhmu sehingga kau tak jatuh," analisis Severus memamerkan pengetahuan sihirnya, "dan penggunaan sihir itu tak kau sadari sama sekali."

"Hm," gumam Lily, "kau mau mencobanya bersamaku?"

"Er … bolehlah."

Dan mereka berdua berayun bersama, makin tinggi, makin tinggi. Tertawa lepas, berteriak keras saat berputar.

_Kali pertama_ Severus tidak merasa marah pada dunia sekelilingnya. Ia sudah menemukannya.

**AKHIR PENGGALAN PERTAMA**

_Jah! Udah nyaris telat, cuma sedikit lagi!__ :P_


End file.
